


To The Sun

by aetherflow



Series: The Dark Which Illuminates the World [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherflow/pseuds/aetherflow
Summary: The Warrior of Light finds a positive in Norvrandt’s everlasting light.





	To The Sun

Howl sat on his bed in The Pendants, wasting his time reading a book as Ardbert lounged over him, head comfortably sitting in his lap. It was a bell or two past midnight, but the everlasting light shone through the cracked shutters and illuminated the room enough for reading. As he read, Howl mindlessly ran his fingers through Ardbert’s hair, paying no mind to the soft sighs below. 

When he finished the chapter, Howl closed the book and sat it down beside him. He took a deep breath and stretched his back until it gave a crack of relief. 

“You should have slept long ago.” Ardbert chided as he looked up at Howl. “Your friends won’t be too pleased when they have to shake you awake.”

Tucking a lock of Ardbert’s hair behind his ear, Howl ignored his chastising. Even in this state, his hair in the light shone a bright auburn. Flecks of copper and even gold seemed to glint as Howl twisted small pieces around his finger. 

“Hey.”

Ardbert sighed. “What?”

“Sit up.”

Reluctantly, Ardbert did as he was asked, pushing himself up until he was face to face to Howl. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next request but was instead greeted by a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Let’s go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took some screenshots of Ardbert in the sun that inspired this lmao


End file.
